Happy New Year's?
by dragonheartt
Summary: Conby S3 - diverges from the end of the episode in which connor and abby kiss. It's New Year's Eve and neither wishes to spend it alone, but thnigs are never exactly simple for Connor and Abby... or are they? angst-fluff


New Year's

Abby walked quietly on sock-clad feet, looking around the empty flat. Jack had left an hour ago, taking all of his things with him. For once, her flat was as clean as it had been before Connor had moved in two and a half years ago. She was glad that Jack had moved out, despite the near-fatal circumstances that had led to his epiphany that he should be moving on with his life. Maybe she had raised him right, after all, as he'd finally gotten over his self-importance and obtuse ignorance of anyone but himself. She was more than half convinced it was a shield, just as her walls were.

But despite being happy about Jack being gone, and despite the surprise of a clean flat, it felt empty. It was new year's eve, a few hours to midnight, and she was alone. Abby knew who she really wanted to be there with, if she would admit it to herself. There was no reason for Connor to not move back in, and she was starting to see that maybe she had some problems of her own to deal with here. Letting him in would be a good push-off point to continue from that kiss earlier. She'd surprised herself, and Connor, there. She should not let Connor think it had been a mistake. It wasn't.

* * *

Connor was only just now coming down from the emotional high that Abby's kiss had given him, but as he felt his metaphorical feet touch ground again, Connor's insecurities began to raise their dangerous heads, sniffing at the warm, joyful memory of just a few hours ago, and doubt began to seep into him. He fought against it, of course. He was naturally an optimist, though having insecurities like the ones he had put a bit of a bump in the road that he always struggled to get over to keep his upbeat view of the world.

It was much harder recently, what with... well, recent events that didn't bare thinking about. His mind was in emotional turmoil, he was coasting on little sleep and lots of coffee. He'd always been more of a tea drinker, but with all the late nights at the ARC working on repairs and the like, as well as nightmares and worries and not living at his and Abby's flat... he'd not been sleeping very well, and he'd started drinking coffee when it got bad enough. Probably a horrid idea, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Right now, he was starting to worry about that kiss. What if it had been just a thank you? He didn't think that was like Abby- hugs, yes, because she wasn't inclined towards spontaneous hugs like he occasionally was, but when the moment called for it, she would hug him, especially if he did something well. But a kiss as a thank you... it didn't seem like Abby, but then, he could be wrong. Maybe it was. Or maybe it had been an accident? Connor glowered at the keys on his desk. He didn't want to go to Lester's place tonight. He was drained and confused and it was new year's eve. Lester was spending the evening with his family, but an empty flat didn't really interest him very much at all, even with free access to the champagne.

He wanted to see Abby, wanted to spend this New year's eve with her again.

The flat was dark when he entered, and Connor was confused, then worried.

"Abby?"

There was no answer, and he moved inside, dropping his bag on the floor with his usual carelessness. He winced, but didn't correct himself, just kept walking quietly further into the flat.

"Abbs, you here?" He called again, a little louder.

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"I told Mr. Temple that he was free to take advantage of the champagne in my flat, because I am spending this evening with my family, Miss Maitland." Lester repeated himself, voice edging into impatience.

"Oh. But he's not... nevermind, thanks Lester." Abby finished hurriedly, not able to stop a small smile as she heard the sound of laughter in the background , and before he hung up, she heard James Lester as the dad he was, rather than her sarcastic boss, as he said something to one of his kids. Then the line went dead, and she ended the call, putting her mobile in her pocket. She knocked on the door again, frowning and sighing when he didn't answer the door. Connor wasn't here. Becker said he wasn't in the ARC, so where was he?!

* * *

Connor wandered around the flat, turning on lights as he went, before he cautiously checked Abby's room. She wasn't in her bed, so he wondered where she could possibly be. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he shouldn't be here... but Connor's couldn't find it in him to gather his things again and leave. A glance at the clock in the kitchen told him it was about an hour till midnight.

With a quiet, resigned sigh, he scuffed his way into the livingroom, feet clad in a pair of red socks, and flopped down on the sofa. Abby would've yelled at him about that, but only halfheartedly. He absently flipped on the tele, wishing Abby were here.

The music was sub-par, and there were too many adverts. After a few minutes, he couldn't keep his eyes open, and fell asleep.

His dreams were dark and frightening, and he found he couldn't wake up, as much as he knew they were just dreams.

* * *

The lights were on when she got back to the flat, about fifteen minutes to midnight. She was happy about her timing, sort of, because she sort of did want to watch the new year's special... Her eyes brightened at the sight, though she told herself that for all she knew, there could be a robber in her flat. But something told her that it had to be Connor. With a grin and a rush of warmth that had been absent all evening, Abby fumbled the door unlocked, and entered, looking around.

With a fond smile, she recognized the shock of dark hair on the sofa. Abby slipped her shoes off, put her bag down next to Connor's, and ran quickly to him.

"Connor!"

She moved around to the other side of the sofa so she could see him, and found that he was asleep. He whimpered quietly in his sleep, and Abby's brow furrowed. He made the odd, wounded sound again, and Abby made a quick decision. She settled down on the floor near the couch where he was curled up tightly on the cushions, and put a hand on his arm, stroking gently, as if he was a cat.

"Conn, wake up." She said softly, gently shaking him. He made the sound a third time, and she continued to soothe him, murmuring soft reassurances to him. She had a feeling she knew what he was dreaming about, starting with that moment that would probably be troubling her own sleep later.

"Shh, it's alright Connor."

He finally relaxed, tension leaving his body as muscles unclenched and his expression softened. After a few seconds, he stirred, eyes opening slowly to meet hers.

"Abbs?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You had a nightmare?" She phrased it as a question, then mentally cursed herself for being a coward. She was constantly doing that, leaving him a way out if he wanted it, even though she knew quite well that Connor saw it as rejection. His brow creased, and he looked at her hand on his arm. Despite embarassment, she didn't stop the soothing carress, and while his cheeks went pink, he still smiled at her.

"Yeah, did, dinn'i?" He mumbled. She laughed - soft and bright, and she was answered by the crinkle of his nose and eyes as he chuckled quietly as well. "I thought maybe we could spend New Year's together?" He said softly. He was giving her the same way out, only Abby found she didn't want to flee. She was happy, and sure, and this was what she wanted.

"I thought the same." She admitted. "But I thought you'd be at Lester's flat." She smiled sheepishly, and he grimaced.

"And I thought you'd be here."

The sound of the tele reminded them both that it was nearly the new year. They turned to watch the screen, counting the numbers down together. Connor had moved into a sitting position, and Abby quietly moved onto the sofa next to him. Their shoulders pressed lightly together, and almost without thought, Abby reached for Connor's hand as he reached for her's, and their fingers linked between them.

"3"

"2"

"1" They chanted together, cheering inanely with the crowd as it became 2013, and fireworks went off above the London Eye on the screen. Before either realized what they were doing, they'd turned towards each other, and their faces were inches apart. Connor's eyes widened, and Abby's sparkled. She moved, he moved, they met in the middle, lips touching for a brief kiss.

"Happy New Year, Connor."

"Happy New Year, Abbs."

After a moment's hesitation, they moved again, and this time, the kiss was anything but brief. It was passionate, fiery, Connor's hands on her waist, her's tangled in his hair.

"I love you." Connor declared, as they paused for a breath. Abby felt tears in her eyes, and they both knew that it was okay if she couldn't say the words back just yet. She carressed his cheek for a moment, looking into his eyes, before the corner of his mouth twitched up, and she couldn't stop herself from pressing her lips to his dimple, to the corner of his lips, deepening the kiss. He met her evenly, softer and surprised, fragile and tentative, but without trepidation, tongues tangling, lips joining. horrible music played inthe background, and all the while, each had a hand linked with the other's, grounding them.

It really was the best New Year's, for the both of them.


End file.
